That Kind of Love
by brolso
Summary: Just a one shot between Shelby and Frenchy before he returned to New Orleans with Marie's sister. A/N: I don't own any rights to Ponderosa/ it's characters


_A/N: Just a oneshot between Shelby and Frenchy_

Frenchy walks through the doors of Shelby's saloon. Shelby is sitting at a table. Head in her hands.

Shelby(without looking up). Mornin' Frenchy. I hear yer goin ta Nu Orleens with Marie's sister.

Frenchy: Ah, yes.

Shelby: Well yull sure be missed.

Frenchy: Thank you.

There is a halt in conversation as Frenchy sits across from Shelby.

Frenchy: Shelby.

Shelby looks up.

Frenchy: Don't be angry with me. Just listen. I know now not me. But for my curiosity, have you ever had that kind of love with someone? And why that night?

Shelby looks questioningly at him for the latter.

Frenchy: The night we created the baby.

Shelby inhales and exhales deeply. Stares at Frenchy for a while. Sympathetic for his desire to know the answer, yet unsure whether to trust him with it.

Frenchy: Perhaps-

Starts to stand up.

Shelby: Frenchy.

Frenchy: Non. It-

Shelby: Maurice.

Frenchy stops and sits back down.

Shelby: I guess if anyone is deservin' of that answer, it's you.

Frenchy looks at her, intent on hearing what she is about to tell him.

Shelby: Yeah. I had that kind of love once.

Frenchy gestures for her to go on.

Shelby: I was livin' in Coloradah some years back. Had a-anotha saloon there. Some fella came in one day. Gamblin'. There was somethin' 'bout him. Made me feel like I was worth more n' just a person ta pour the whiskey and throw out the drunken long after. . . Well. We became a team. Me n' him. Workin'. gamblin'. Just plain ole livin' out life.

Looks at Frenchy. Sees he's still listening. Waiting to hear more.

Shelby: Heck. I even married him, Frenchy.

Frenchy's eyes widen in surprise.

Shelby: Don't look so shocked!

Frenchy: Forgive me. Go on.

Shelby: Nothin' fancy. We just had a judge goin' through town one day. We thought - why not?

Shelby gives a wry smile as she looks back into her own private memories. Yet still keeping them to herself.

Frenchy: You are not married now. So what. . .uh. . .

Shelby: Frenchy. I was married fer abou' 8 years. I was married when I met ya here in Eagle Station some years ago.

Shelby looks down mournfully as Frenchy, still looking at her-waiting, is trying to piece together this new information to make sense.

Shelby: I was married til he died Frenchy.

Looks straight at Frenchy.

Shelby: of cholera.

Frenchy: It _was_ Jack then?

Shelby: Yeah. French. Up until then. Fer 8 years, I was married to Jack Roberts.

Frenchy: But you and Jack-

Shelby: We decided fore we came here that the saloon would be mine. And to keep people from thinkin' it should only be a man's job. Or cidin' fer themselves that he owned it, we kept our marriage secret. We had been talkin' bout lettin' others here know, maybe even get married agin- just so we didn't have to play apart anymore. Then he died. Guess I shoulda seen it comin'. Nothin' good stays in my life fer long.

Frenchy: Not true.

Shelby just looks at Frenchy and he seems to understand.

Frenchy: You wanted our baby? Didn't you?

Shelby: Yeah, Frenchy. I guess I did. But I think partly cus I wanted something to replace that hole in my heart. The one that came when Jack died. You asked me why Frenchy. Why you. Same reason. I guess. I lost my husband. I lost the man I loved. I guess I just wanted a moment to feel like I was worth somethin more agin Frenchy. And I am sorry it dint turn out like you was hopin'. But thank ya. It may not be love that you n me have Frenchy, but I think we have a good friendship. So, I'll take that.

Frenchy: Jack was a good man, Shelby. I am sorry. But. Maybe. One day. Something good will remain in your life for longer than Jack did.

Shelby nods and mouths a thank you.

Frenchy: Thank you for confiding in me. Shelby.

Shelby: Yer welcome Frenchy.

Frenchy gets up to leave.

Shelby: And Frenchy-

Frenchy: Shelby. I will not tell anyone what you have told me.

Shelby nods a thank you. Frenchy leaves.


End file.
